


Those Redheads!

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	Those Redheads!

Title: Those Redheads!  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rating: FRT  
Pairing: G/?  
Warning(s): Established relationship, angst  
Word Count: 363 words  
Prompt: Write a passage of dialogue between two people at cross purposes.

~~~  


“But I’m not a redhead…”

“I don’t just date redheads!”

“What about Shannon, or Diane?”

Gibbs snorted. “They’re exes. They don’t count. Besides, it doesn’t mean I *only* date redheads.”

“What about the chic with the expensive convertible?”

“Linda? You *have* to be kidding! She’s … a friend.” Gibbs shook his head even as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You have to do better than that!”

“Jenny?”

Gibbs glared. “That was a long time ago – and was a huge mistake from the get-go.”

“What about Colonel Mann?”

The question was posed softly, almost sadly, and it caught Gibbs off-guard. He pulled in a quick breath.

“But – she isn’t even a redhead!” he protested.

“So you *are* dating her!” The voice was triumphant… and hurt.

“What? No!” Gibbs protested. “I’m not dating Mann. It’s work, just work. Please, Tony, you have to believe me.”

Tony cocked his head slightly and stared at Gibbs, watching the other man try not to fidget under his gaze. Suddenly he nodded and saw Gibbs visibly relax. “I believe you,” he said softly as he pulled the older man into his arms. He cupped Gibbs’ head in one hand as he wrapped the other around his shoulders, bringing their lips together and tasting coffee and bourbon. Their tongues twined around each other, mapping the familiar contours of teeth and palates before Tony pulled back with a soft groan.

He bent his head forward, leaning his forehead against Gibbs’ and rocked his head slowly from side to side. “I’m still not a redhead, Gibbs.”

“I never wanted you to be, Tony. I think I’m more than ready for a change in my life and even if I was once attracted to redheads, I find my preferences have changed.”

Tony lifted a brow and pulled back, looking into Jethro’s eyes. “And what would your new preferences be?”

“You Tony – only you,” was the soft reply. And then Gibbs closed the distance between them and kissed him again.

END


End file.
